Twilight rehab
by Power-Serge
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if everyone were as supperobsessed with Twilight as I am,and it annoyed people twice as much as it seems to and what would happen if they did something about it, and if that something went global
1. Authers Note and Prolouge

_AUTHERS NOTE: _

_This is not just a fanfiction for twilight/new moon/eclipse. It is also sort of a fanfiction for the Twilight Lexicon. It sounds weird, I know, so I will explain. This is a story about what would happen if everyone were as supper-obsessed with Twilight as I am,-and it annoyed people twice as much as it seems to- and what would happen if they did something about it, and if that something went global. I do NOT own anything in the Twilight series or its characters; neither do I own the twilight lexicon, the twilight mafia, or anything else I might reference to in this story. I DO, however, own Emily, and ask you not to steal her. _

_---------------------------------------------------- _

Prolouge:

My name is Emily Winters, and I am 14. You may not know me by that name, the name I always loved to use for the first 13 years of my life, the years before Twilight so kindly came into it. But now my name is ever changing, depending on who it is that happens to be speaking to me. Now I am FallenStar to those in my second home, 'Third Leg' Clarice to those in my second family, and The wannabe Jane of the Resistance to all who are my enemy.

But I am getting too far ahead of myself, you do not know of things like the Resistance, the story has not yet been told. But I can tell you part of the story, the part where I belong. The part that starts in May, a few weeks before school was going to be out. And a few hours before my life, and the life of everyone as dedicated to Twilight as I am, was turned completely upside down.


	2. Chapter 1, Guest speaker

The story starts in a middle school lunch room, and like most others, it was buzzing with conversation. My best friend, Jamie, was sitting next to me at our lunch table, and like most days, we were in our own little bubble, talking ceaselessly about Twilight.

"So, Jay," I paused, finishing the last bit of my lunch, "Why haven't you joined the Lex yet?"

"Don't ask," Jamie groaned, "It's been hard enough to convince my mom to let me bring Twilight to school. There's no way either of my parents would let me join a website about it."

"That's because your obsessed," the voice that said that belonged to the boy sitting next to me, his name was Brian, "you bring that thing to school everyday. Don't you get tired of it?"

I exchanged a glance with Jamie, and we both burst out laughing. We didn't get mad when Brian said things like that anymore. We had come to the conclusion that it wasn't his fault his life was so lacking of all that was Twilight. Well, okay, it sort of was, but we didn't blame him for it. Just because people like him said stuff like that, didn't mean they meant it, right?

Before I could say anything to Brian, the principle came onto the school speaker, "Would all students and teachers report to the auditorium at this time," the microphone buzzed, and the speakers turned off.

"What was that about?" Brian asked, breaking the silence.

I shrugged, "I don't know, but why would we go to the auditorium?"

My question was the one that had everyone in a confused silence. The seats in the auditorium were currently being fixed because of some weird problem they had recently had. The auditorium was completely empty except for the stage. I stood up, grabbing my copy of Twilight-I had always carried it around with me- and Jamie did the same, swinging her backpack over one shoulder. Slowly, the cafeteria emptied, and my lunch table arrived in the auditorium first.

When we got there, we paused for a moment, stunned. Sometime between first period and now, the auditorium had been filled with hundreds of chairs, all of them with a desk attached and arranged in neat little rows facing the stage. I sat down in the second to last row, setting Twilight on the desk. Jamie had already seated diagonal to me, in the back row, her backpack leaning against a chair leg.

I turned around, facing Jamie, continuing our conversation from lunch as everyone else did the same. No one noticed when the principle came on stage until she had already set up the microphone and started talking.

"Students," she called for attention, and a few faces turned to hear what she wanted to say, their conversations pausing. "I know everyone's wondering why were here. So I am glad to tell you that the school was lucky enough to get a guest speaker!" she smiled, unaware of some people losing interest. I reached over my desk for Twilight, and Jamie picked up her bag and started digging around for hers while the principle continued talking. "So please give a warm welcome to Doctor Cullen!" she finished.

My hand froze ontop of my book, and I looked over at Jamie, who was also frozen, her bag hanging in midair.

And the Carlisle walked onstage.

Of all the imagined images of Carlisle, all the pictures of actors who seemed to look exactly like him, none of them did him justice like this man. From his golden hair to his liquid topaz eyes, from his chalky pallor to his inhuman beauty; this man was like a complete and total reincarnation of Carlisle.

I felt the breath leave my lungs in a sudden gust of air, my face frozen in shock with my mouth hanging open. In the distance, I heard Jamie drop her bag to the floor. Fortunately, we were in the back row and if the man noticed our reaction, he didn't show it. I quickly regained my sanity, a smile slowly spreading across my face as my thoughts untangled from the trainwreck they had become.

The man straightened out his note cards, then he looked up, his eyes scanning the crowed, "Oh, it seems we have a question in the back row," he said, and if it weren't for everything else, I would have been completely stunned by the beauty of his voice.

I was surprised to hear Jamie's voice from behind me, but not surprised at her question, "Excuse me if this comes out rude, Dr., but may I ask what your first name is?"

His golden eyes smiled up at the crowed as he said, "No, it isn't too rude. My name is Carlisle, but Doctor or Dr. Cullen will do just fine."

I exchanged a meaningful glance at his name, but something he said had my mind reeling against what he had said. Noticing some not yet obvious contradiction with this too-perfect reincarnation of Carlisle. But I couldn't think of what it was, so I pushed the thought from my mind, and listened to Carlisle's speech.

As I did, I vaguely noticed that our reaction wasn't that different from the other girl's. It seemed that every girl in the room-even some of the teachers- were leaning forward, raptly listening to his every word. The boys, however were a different story. While a few looked on with admiring eyes, most were leaning back in their seats, muttering about the girls' reaction.

But none of that is important, what's important is what he said.

----------------------

**Author's Note: I'm saying this now so I do not have to say it every time I post a new chapter. I do NOT own Twilight, its characters, the Twilight Lexicon, or anything I may reference to either topics. This includes Carlisle. I DO however, own the settings and the characters unless otherwise stated.I ask you not to steal the things I own. Thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
